


Get on My Pony and Ride, Get on My High Horse and Fly

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hemospectrum Kink, M/M, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Power Dynamics, Strength Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Trying Not to Hurt Partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: In which Karkat succeeds at being a condescending bottom, and Equius tries to excel at topping but it doesn't quite work out.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Get on My Pony and Ride, Get on My High Horse and Fly

“Well, you’re exceeding expectations so far,” Karkat said, keeping his voice as level as it ever was. He was reclined on his painstakingly clean, plastic-sheeted sofa, with his knees apart and his nook spread wide with no assistance from his fingers or claws. His hands were crossed beneath his head, in a deliberate pose of insouciance. “I thought I’d be drenched in blue by now.”

Equius didn’t respond. Releasing the flood of his genetic material at this junction would be exquisitely vexing, but the damage done would remain within acceptable parameters. Thrusting forward too quickly could damage Karkat. Not acceptable.

“Don’t worry so much, bro.” Karkat’s manner often perplexed Equius, the way he could simultaneously sound 100% earnest and 100% mocking. “Your fuckbots have nooks, don’t they? Just do what you do every evening, midnight, and dawn. And probably while trolling people? And eating dinner and breakfast and taking your ablutions, you deplorable perv. But I guess that’s the problem, that you can’t get it in unless you programmed the fuckhole to receive you.”

Equius’s focus had to remain on his pelvis, and on keeping his thrashing bulge away from Karkat’s nook until he got it under control.

“That’s fine with me,” Karkat went on. “It’s all fine. I can make it 0kay for you.”

“No, don’t - ” Equius jerked back from the sofa, dropping his verbal reins and struggling to regain them. Karkat was poking at his vulnerabilities, as was appropriate for a pitch liaison, and Equius wasn’t supposed to show more vulnerability in response. But with a look Equius didn’t understand, Karkat backed off right away. Equius thought he heard a ‘sorry’, but he wasn’t sure.

“But maybe it’s the color of the nook that’s keeping you hobbled.” _Oh, fiddlesticks_. Karkat was smiling now, displaying those ineffectual blunt fangs, and Equius’s bulge was no longer bucking under his hand. “I mean, getting all that red on you, that’s lewd as fuck, don’t get me wrong, man, but it’s not like you haven’t had my color all over your nook and ass and that fucked-out mouth, and you weren’t this sweaty then, I know that for a fact because I had to clean up after you. So what’s got you that wet around the brow?”

This was it, the moment Equius needed to deliver a devastating line about Karkat’s frailty. Except his tongue wasn’t working quite right, all his ability to command his body focused on his bulge. He just needed it filled to stillness with genetic material, and then, without leaking too much, he needed to sink inside his kismesis - no, his friend-with-pitch-benefits - his -

“I guess you just don’t know what to expect, with an off-the-spectrum nook.” Equius probably did not whimper. “I could be tight as a fish or sloppy as a clown, you can’t know until you’re inside. But odds are that it’s just a pedestrian lowblood nook, the kind that’s designed to take a beating. I get why you’d think your aristo-ass bulge can break a lowblood’s junk - that’s good for us, letting the blues think that, but the secret is, bro, you assholes aren’t that powerful.”

With a deep inhale, Equius edged his bulge to Karkat’s entrance. He just had to keep going, in a straight line, no distractions.

“This is coldblood-fucker insider information, bro, it’s very important that you don’t tell anyone,” Karkat went on, but he sounded lazy. “I command it.”

Equius swore and jerked his bulge aside, drenching Karkat’s thigh in indigo. It spilt across the sofa and all of Karkat’s right leg, staining the carpet before Equius could get a towel.

“I can buy you a new carpet, it must cost next to nothing,” Equius muttered, breathing labored, perspiration following like a cleansing wave. He’d almost gotten it right.

“You’re an embarrassment to trollkind,” Karkat said gently. “I told you I should just ride you, why do you never listen to my fact-based instructions?”

Before Equius could think of something appealingly hateful to say, Karkat reached out, poked his good horn. Moving stiffly, Equius joined him on the sofa.

“I might do better with my mouth,” Equius offered, leaving the ‘sir’ off at the last moment. “Unless the teeth bother you.”

“They didn’t bother me on my bulge, why the fuck would they bother me inside? But no, I want to prolong the mystery now. You can’t fail at this _every_ time. I won't let you."

The warmth in Karkat’s voice was lewd in its own way, and Equius couldn’t deny feeling seen and cherished. But it was nothing for Nepeta to worry about - in a moment, two moments, Karkat would become hateable again. It was fine if Equius leaned against him now, tender as he always had to be, and it was fine if Karkat touched his hair without pulling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the refrance: https://youtu.be/U6NOJsCpS8g


End file.
